ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Uniform
Cardassian uniforms A piece on Cardassian uniforms would be nice, especially something about the outfit seen in their first appearance.--StAkAr Karnak 19:39, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Earth uniforms See American revolution image : Is this an american or british uniform ? - Philoust123 19:58, 2 May 2006 (UTC) World War III Earth uniforms I see no mention of the uniforms that were used on Earth during World War III. My memory is hazy, but I recalled that it had a drug inducer attached on the chest and even a gattling gun attached where one of the arms is supposed to be. I know for sure that there are examples of this uniform in ( ) where even Q could be found in the attire. Could someone investigate this further and perhaps add it into the uniforms collection? --BloodMalice 11:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) File:Q 21st Soldier.jpg File:Drugged military officer.jpg :You mean this one? The soldiers in that attire are discussed at World War III and Post-atomic horror. I'm not sure what we could call a page for that uniform seeing we don't know what faction the soldiers were responsible to.– Cleanse 11:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, that uniform. Despite not knowing the faction the uniform was responsible to, it was used on Earth nonetheless. I think it deserves a page. But I can't think of the right words to name it off the top of my head. Perhaps anonymous Earth uniform? Heh, forgive me but I'm not too creative right now. --BloodMalice 11:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :How about World War III uniform? :-)– Cleanse 11:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) lol, good enough for me =D Now we need only someone with the time to put the page and information together. I might later if someone hasn't already beaten me to it. Isn't there a list somewhere for needed articles? Could easily find someone that way. --BloodMalice 12:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :: Actually no...otherwise we would have Dominion war uniforms. Should be something more along the lines of Earth military uniforms. And it would really only make sense if it was combined with all Earth military uniforms. --Alan 18:41, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Proposed changes for uniform pages Pages such as "Cardassian uniform", "Romulan uniform", and Bajoran uniform" should have their names changed to "Cardassian Guard uniform", and "Romulan Guard uniform", etc. My reasoning for this is that we call Starfleet uniforms "Starfleet uniforms", not "Federation uniforms", or "Human uniforms". By associating the species and not the organization with that uniform implies that the entire species wears it.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree. It should be more specific as to who wears the uniform, after all, a uniform denotes an organization. Just to have 'Cardassian uniforms' isn't helpful at all. And like TAKS said, we have a Starfleet uniforms article. -- TrekFan Talk 19:03, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::These titles haven't been lengthened because there is no need to -- for example, there is only one Romulan government, so all Romulan uniforms all fall under the umbrella "Romulan". There is no need to expand the titles until there are two or more things that the current title refers to. If there was a split in the Romulan Empire creating two differently named Romulan forces, then we would need the extra terms. But there aren't, so we don't. ::Wiki rules specify keeping title simple whenever possible, this is why you encountered the titles as they are. -- Captain MKB 20:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC)